


simply the best

by kinghinatatobio (redhoodedwolf)



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ladybug!Tsukishima, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, POV Tsukishima Kei, Tsukkiyama Week, chat noir!yamaguchi, duhn duhn duhhhh ending, tkymweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/kinghinatatobio
Summary: Kabutomushi and Kuroneko are the superhero saviors of Miyagi Prefecture, protecting its citizens and saving them from the akuma posessions brought upon by the evil Batafurai.





	simply the best

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama Week 2019 Day 7: Miraculous Ladybug AU (my choice)

Kei was about to swallow his pride and begrudgingly ask Kageyama, who was conversing with Shoyou, if he had seen Yamaguchi after lunch, when the door to the classroom suddenly shattered open, Kuroneko tackling an obviously akumatized person into the room. The students immediately erupted into a yelling mass of chaos, dodging the fight as they escaped the room as quickly as they could. Kei spotted Shoyou tugging Kageyama out into the hall, and was relieved that they were safe.

Ducking behind and overturned table, Kei waited until every student had fled to peek out and assess the situation.

The akumatized person had some sort of giant sword that they were wielding, and Kuroneko was jumping around, dodging the strikes. He was meticulous in his moves, using his retractable pole to spring over the head of the angry akuma. Kei, when he actually had a few seconds to watch, was always astounded by how amazing Kuroneko could handle himself. Clad in a tight, black leather suit with bright green accents, he made cat-like movements look effortless, natural. His confident grin was always on his face, even when fighting a nefarious foe. He had full belief that the day would be saved every time, no doubt. Kei wished he could have complete faith every time.

“Where’s your partner, kitty?” the akuma sneered, halting his aggressive strikes. Analyzing them, Kei was surprise to find he recognized who had been akumatized: Tomo-chan from class 2-2. According to rumors spread around Karasuno High, she had gotten dumped over the weekend, and if gossip was to be believed (which Kei rarely cared to even hear in the first place but had been the unwilling participant of overhearing a conversation in the hallway this morning), her boyfriend was already dating someone new. Harsh. Kei could imagine how vulnerable she had felt after the breakup, and feeling betrayed on top of that would drive her emotions susceptible to being possessed by an akuma.

“Tomo-chan!” Kuroneko begged, confirming Kei’s suspicious, “please stop! Causing destruction will not help you heal!”

“I don’t care!” Her voice shook the classroom, and Kei had to brace himself against the desk so as to not be flattened to the floor. “I will create shards of them like he created shards of my heart!”

She brought her sword down right next to Kuroneko’s head, but luckily, he tucked and rolled out of the way. The desk she hit instead exploded into tiny pieces and rained down all over the floor.

Kei hid away again and took a deep breath. Okay, enough playing around. Time to get to work.

He reached for the back of his neck, where on his nape, hidden underneath his grown-out blond hair, was the back latch of a choker necklace, shaped like a beetle. Taking a second deep breath, he held it in his lungs until he started to feel them burn.

_Kabutomushi, come to our aid!_

The air whooshed out of Kei’s lungs as he was engulfed in light, and he watched, as amazed as the first day, as his suit began to appear, forming over his clothes, and clinging to his skin. Bronze orange inched up his legs, disappearing his uniform underneath it, and when it hit his shoulders, the orange changed to an emerald green that encircled his neck and covered his eyes in a mask. Gloved hands felt at his side for the yoyo that was strapped to his hip.

“Kabutomushi, where are you?” he heard Kuroneko grumble.

Kei stood from behind the overturned furniture, shocking the two fighting figures in the room. “You called?” he asked, stepping over discarded textbooks and pencils. He swung his yoyo at his side.

“Kabutomushi,” the akuma sneered with a horrific smile. Her face looked like it was dripping, like makeup after intense heat or a good cry. “So glad you’ve decided to join us. Give me your miraculous!”

Kei rolled his eyes. They always said the same thing, each poor possessed victim of an akuma. They were ready to abandon their initial objective just to take away the sources of his and Kuroneko’s powers to take them back to the controller of the akumas: Batafurai.

“Not in the plans,” Kei dryly responded.

“Mushi, it’s the gloves!” Neko told him, and Kei immediately analyzed the akuma’s outfit and noticed that her gloves did stand out. Those must be the items that were used to possess her.

Neko was at his side in a blink, and they simultaneously dodged another swipe of her blade. “I…I saw her get possessed. I didn’t—”

“There was nothing you could do,” Kei assured him, catching the shorter superhero’s eyes. “You didn’t mess up. We’ll just have to help her now, okay?”

For someone who never backed down and never wanted to speak of losing, Neko had a surprising amount of anxiety.

Neko gave him a nod and a smile, and Kei forced himself to not stare or react outwardly to how his heartbeat stuttered.

“You keep going, cover me. I’ll come up with a plan,” Kei ordered.

Neko immediately turned back to the akuma, taunting her and gaining her attention while Kei glanced around the room, looking for something they could use as a trap.

“Neko!” Kei shouted, suddenly getting an idea. “Cataclysm!”

Kuroneko grinned, wacked the akuma in the side with his pole, knocking her off of her feet momentarily, and then pumped his fist into the air. The sleek back ring on his fourth finger shone as he shouted, “Cataclysm!” and green sparks began shooting out of his fingers.

“Now I just need…” Kei took his yoyo and threw it up into the air and called upon his, “Lucky charm!”

The yoyo began to spark itself, shooting out white pulses of light as it changed and came back down to hand in his hands, transformed into a large mirror.

A shout caught his attention followed by a victorious laugh, and he watched Neko get thrown out of the room, through the hole where the door used to be.

“Neko!” Kei shouted, and he could hear a faint groan of pain in response.

The akuma cackled again. “Two centimeters closer and he would have been kitty bits! Let’s see if I have any better aim squashing this bug!”

The akuma leaped at him, and Kei rolled out of the way, clutching the mirror close to his chest. His lucky charm was meant to be an item to help him exorcize the akuma, but how was a mirror supposed to factor into his plan?

Neko stumbled back into the room, looking a bit worse for ware, but he still had his cataclysm destructive power enacted, fingers sparking.

Kei dodged another stab, but fell over an overturned desk, and the mirror slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor, skidding away from him.

The akuma’s eyes flickered over to it, and Kei watched her approach it in interest.

“Don’t touch it!” Kei yelled at her, and her eyes flickered over to his slumped form.

“If I keep your lucky charm, you can’t win,” the akuma sang, melting face grinning. She did have a point. “And once your power fades, you’ll be left powerless and I _will_ take your miraculous!”

“The mirror hurts to touch!” Kei blurted, lying through his teeth.

The akuma hesitated, twitched, and then shook her head, trying to ignore the contrasting voices in her head. Kei knew that the possessor Batafurai was likely shouting orders at her.

“How?” she asked, still inching towards the mirror.

Kei stood slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Neko slowly approaching as well, behind the akuma, silent.

“Your hands will get stuck,” he made up.

The akuma glared at him. “That’s a lie,” she spat. “Besides, even if it isn’t, I can still just destroy it instead.”

The akuma stepped in front of the mirror and glanced down at it. Thankfully, she had the reaction that Kei was hoping she would have. She recoiled and shouted at seeing her reflection. The room shook with her shout, and the mirror cracked.

“Now, Neko!” Kei shouted.

Kuroneko was moving before his name was even out of Kei’s mouth, jumping high to land next to the akuma and, in her distress, wrap a hand around the large blade of her sword, and under his sparking fingertips it started to dissolve into ash.

The akuma elbowed Neko, and he fell back, but there was nothing she could do. With her weapon gone, it was easy enough for Neko to secure her so that Kei could strip her of her gloves. Once he had the gloves in hand, he called on the cleansing power of Kabutomushi, and the gloves began to glow a dazzling white, the dark stain of possession melting away. A similarly pure, white butterfly phased out of the material and flew out of the room. The akuma butterfly had been cleansed and the victim saved once more.

In a flash of orange light, the destruction caused by the akuma attack disappeared, and the classroom set back to rights. The door reappeared, in one piece.

The mirror had also transformed back into his yoyo, and Kei picked it up and reattached it to his hip.

Neko bent down next to the slumped figure of the akumatized victim and she started to blink and wake up from the daze possession puts you in.

“What happened?” she asked, words slightly slurred, staring up at Neko. “Did I—?”

“Everything is okay now,” Neko assured her, helping her to her feet. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Kuroneko was usually the one to comfort the victims after they had been possessed. They never had any memories of the actions they had committed, and were often very distraught about the amnesia and the guilt of hurting people or destroying things. He was good with them, and always knew what to say to make them smile. Just like Tomo-chan was smiling now. And blushing.

Kei was definitely a bit irritated that Kuroneko was the darling savior of Miyagi prefecture, but if he was truthful with himself, it was jealousy. Of the victims, mostly, for getting Neko’s undivided attention.

“Good work,” Kei assured Neko after Tomo-chan had bowed in thanks and skipped out of the room, giggling.

“You too,” Neko assured him, patting him on the shoulder. “Nice bluff with the mirror.”

“It was thin at best,” Kei mumbled. “But I’m glad it was effective. Pretty quick fight this time.”

Neko scoffed and ruffled his dark hair that stuck up in all kinds of wild ways. “Maybe for you. What took you so long?”

“Some of us are students that get to class on time,” Kei informed him.

“_So_ you’re a _student_ at Karasuno,” Neko jumped in to evaluate, and Kei snapped his mouth shut. “Interesting,” he sang.

“Stop,” Kei warned, taking a step back. “We can’t know these things about each other, alright? It makes us vulnerable to Batafurai. Secret identities are secret for a reason.”

Neko sighed. He was always trying to wheedle Kei’s true identity out of him, even though it was mostly just to rile him up. Did he think Kei didn’t also want to know who his partner in crime was in real life? Wouldn’t also want to spend time with him outside of high-pressure situations? He wanted it more than he was willing to admit.

“Our powers won’t last much longer,” Kei pointed out. “I’m going to go. See you next time.”

“Hopefully not too soon,” Neko teased.

Kei laughed dryly, ignoring the pang he felt at those words. He didn’t mean it like _that_, but that didn’t stop his brain from thinking that way. They only saw each other when an akuma had attacked, so of course he hoped there wouldn’t be another so soon.

Kei took to the window, using his yoyo string to scale up to the rooftop where he was safe to detransform and let his suit melt away. Once he was back in his uniform, the power of Kabutomushi returned to the necklace once more, he leaned against the wall and centered his thoughts.

First, he should find Hinata and make sure he’s okay (and likely Kageyama will be there too). Class may or may not be canceled for the rest of the day. It was after lunch, but he doubted the school was going to keep sacrificing important school days just because an akuma attack happened again. They were becoming weekly Karasuno High occurrences, and the principal was probably tearing his hair out by this point. Kei felt a bit bad, because he was likely the epicenter, but not really _that_ bad.

“Tsukki!”

Kei jumped and almost shouted, but slapped a hand over his mouth in time. He whirled around to see Yamaguchi peeking his head out through the door that led up to the roof.

“There you are! Are you okay?”

Kei nodded, having settled his shocked heartbeat. “Yes. And you? I didn’t see you after lunch, so I was worried.”

A flush filled Yamaguchi’s cheeks and he averted his eyes. Thinking back on it, Kei didn’t think he’d ever kept eye contact with Yamaguchi long enough to learn what color his eyes were. Yamaguchi had moved from Tokyo to Miyagi at the beginning of the school year, so he quickly attached himself to the only people in their class who were worth spending time with (in Kei’s opinion): him and Shoyou. To Kei’s horror, he’d also apparently become very close with Kageyama Tobio during the entrance ceremony, which meant he had to be _pleasant_ to him.

Kei had been friends with Shoyou since middle school. They had both attended the same youth volleyball camp over the summer breaks for four years. Someone who also had attended those camps was Kageyama, but as a child he was such a pompous ass just because he was naturally fantastic at the sport. Some of Kei’s malice towards him was because of the distance between their abilities, sure, but it was mostly the way that Shoyou had been teased by Kageyama. As they years passed and they matured, Kagayama began to calm down. And one year, in junior high, he apparently was hit with a major reality check, which really mellowed him out. He and Shoyou had made up by now, now that they were almost adults, but Kei still didn’t think very highly of Kageyama. He was still such a king about volleyball.

But Yamaguchi must have seen something in Kageyama to become such fast friends with him, so there has to be something likeable in there.

And Yamaguchi was very likeable, so Kei didn’t even mind the nickname, as embarrassing as it was hearing it called over and over and over. Yamaguchi was such a genuine person, similar to Shoyou in that way, and he could put up with his snark even better. They got on well.

“Yeah. I hid in the bathroom,” Yamaguchi mumbled, wringing his hands together and fiddling with his ring.

“Is class starting back up again?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Mhmm. Sensei told me to round up the stragglers.” He giggled. “You’re a straggler, Tsukki. _Bad_ student.”

Kei scoffed. “Poor me. I just wanted a moment of quiet, that’s all.”

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked again. “Akuma attacks can be pretty scary. Hinata-kun said it happened in our class room and he didn’t see you leave. He—we were worried.”

Kei smirked, raising a hand and ruffling Yamaguchi’s unkempt hair. “I was okay,” he reassured him. “I snuck out the back. I just wanted a breath of fresh air before taking a quiz in English.”

Yamaguchi’s face immediately paled. He looked ill. “We’re getting a quiz in English?”

Kei’s smirk widened. He walked past Yamaguchi back inside and headed down the stairs ahead of him.

“Tsukki, you’re just teasing me, right?” Yamaguchi whined a moment later, and Kei could hear him scrambling down the stairs after him. “That’s not nice.”

“When have I ever been nice?” Kei shot back with a light laugh.

Yamaguchi huffed, and he appeared at Kei’s side. “You’re nice,” he asserted, and Kei felt a warmth in his stomach at hearing those words.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi grinned and jumped down the stairs ahead of him, landing quite elegantly for a meter-long drop. “Sorry, Tsukki. But for real, we’re gonna get chewed out by Sensei.”

“At least I won’t fail our English quiz,” Kei shot back.

“_Tsukki!_”

Later that evening when Kei returned home after practice, having walked most of the way there with a boisterously bubbly Yamaguchi, the house was quiet. The Tsukishima residence was situated on a corner, isolated from the neighbors by a high, wrought-iron fence. It was too much house for only two people, but Kei knew his brother would never let it go for anything.

As the older brother, Akiteru had chosen the house to be his place of work, converting their second formal sitting room into his office. It brought a sense of security to Kei, knowing his brother was always close by, but it also made him worry for the older man. He didn’t think his brother went out a lot, or took much time for himself. So much isolation could turn someone mad.

And Kei knew about isolation: besides volleyball camps and English lessons at the community center, he didn’t leave the house. He had been home schooled until junior high, and even that had been a fight to obtain with his brother.

The first thing Kei did when he got home after depositing his backpack in the living room was to pause in the altar room, and greet his parents.

A car accident took both of their lives when Kei was still very young. His memories with them were foggy at best, but Akiteru had been seventeen at the time of the accident. He managed to graduate high school and then skipped college, taking over as CEO of Tsukishima Enterprises. Because of that, Akiteru had grown up very fast, and Kei was raised by nanny after nanny until he decided he could raise himself better. Kei was grateful that his brother had worked hard to keep them together as a family, so he never complained.

“Kei.”

Kei jumped in surprise for the second time that day, and saw his brother standing in the doorway, shrouded in shadow.

“Nisan.” Kei bowed after standing.

Akiteru dipped his head in return. His face was carefully blank. Kei hadn’t seen him smile in… ever. “I heard there was another akuma attack at your school today. I fear for your safety.”

Kei held himself back from sighing. “Everything was fine, nisan. I wasn’t near it,” he lied.

“I worry about you,” his brother said, face pinching up.

Kei nodded in understanding. “I know you do. That is why I am very careful. Kuroneko and Kabutomushi always come and save the day before anyone gets hurt.”

“But what if one day they fail,” Akiteru pushed on, pinched look darkening. “When Batafurai succeeds in getting their miraculous—”

“_If_ Batafurai succeeds. But he won’t,” Kei said with confidence. He would never let that happen. He had been given the chance to protect Miyagi when Batafurai had begun his reign of terror, and he was never going to take his given powers for granted. Him or Neko, he knew they were both in to this, for better or for worse. Kei tried not to think over how much that vow sounded like it belonged in a wedding.

Akiteru glanced away. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. “He’s a very determined man, so I worry about your safety,” he grit out between teeth.

Kei knew nothing he could say would get through to his brother, and if he tried to convince him any further, his brother might snap and decide to pull him out of school completely. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Nisan,” Kei broke the silence with a gentle voice. “I need to get started on homework.”

Akiteru’s eyes snapped over to meet his, and he blinked a few times, like he had been deep in thought. “Right,” he said, stance relaxing, and he moved out of the doorway. “Right, of course.”

Kei shuffled out of the room, brushing past his brother. “You work hard too,” Kei added, giving his brother a small smile. “But not too hard.”

Akiteru’s face had gone back to the usual blank façade, and Kei was a little disappointed. “Dinner will be ready for you at seven,” was his reply before he walked back into his office, closing the door loudly behind him.

That meant he would be eating alone. Again. Nothing new for Kei, unfortunately.

He really needed to get his brother to make some friends. His assistant didn’t count.

As Kei headed up the stairs towards his bedroom after recovering his backpack, he noticed something moving on the railing. He watched as a white butterfly took flight and landed on the knob to his brother’s office door.

“Weird,” he murmured, but then dismissed his train of thought. There was no way.

_Was there? _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter&tumblr: kinghinatatobio


End file.
